


Secrets Don't Make Friends

by xel



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, no love triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xel/pseuds/xel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuru has preferences about conversation topics. Shuuhei, too. Renji? Less so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Don't Make Friends

Shuuhei would like to punch  Izuru . 

He often thinks of hitting him. F or various reasons;  because  Izuru is a pain in the ass, because  Izuru is a wise ass, because  Izuru can, occasionally,  _ be  _ an ass. Because the two are very good friends and  Shuuhei has frequently wanted to punch many of his closer friends. In the face. Repeatedly. (He is thinking specifically of  Renji here.)  Renji who is an idiot and talks too much and moves too much and thinks too little and because  Renji , good naturally thrown over his chair across the table is whispering terrible, dirty lies into  Izuru's ear, no doubt. These terrible things he is almost certainly saying  must be why  Izuru  keeps sending  Shuuhei  little judging gazes above half grins ( Izuru has never been known to fully do anything, all actions are half-hearted, especially the smiles. T his is because  Izuru only really  _ has  _ half a heart. Everything else is logic and  masochism .)

"Fuck off," says  Shuuhei . His chin is resting in his hand, his hand, attached to the forearm attached to the elbow, resting on the table. He has no patience for his friends. Alone they are bearable, together they are a  nuisances .  Renji grins, feral, good-natured.

"We're just sharing a little secret," he says, as if this is comforting, as if this is what  Shuuhei wants to hear. It's not.  Shuuhei frowns .

"Secrets don't make friends," he says.

"But friends make secrets,"  Izuru cuts in. 

"Am I not your friend?"  Shuuhei's face remains unchanged because he and  Izuru are in a sta ring match now.  Shuuhei wants to know what's been exchanged. Wants it bad, wants to punch  Izuru in his smug face to find out, wants to hold back because  Izuru would probably enjoy it; is almost goading him on. Shuuhei turns abruptly to  Renji ,  Renji is easier to get a reaction out of. He frowns a little and  Renji looks like he almost feels bad; he knows he has  won.  Renji rubs his neck awkwardly, a habit he must have picked up from  Ichigo .

"We were discussing your love affair with  Muguruma-taichou ," says  Izuru , cutting off whatever Renji may have been about to admit , perhaps saving him, perhaps excited to be the one to catch  Shuuhei off guard. He does so.  Shuuhei turns sharply toward him, thinks about the implication, decided not to make a scene and then laughs.

"Do you know something I don't?" he asks, because it's no big secret between the three of them that  Shuuhei's hero worship is both that of admiration and of attraction although they've never discussed it before. Why would they?  Shuuhei is not proud of his feelings. T he unspoken rule before now was that in bringing up his romantic affairs (or lack thereof) his two counterparts would be releasing the flood gates of  Shuuhei's extensive knowledge on their affections as well; Renji's attraction all over the place could be addressed via his captain,  Rukia ,  Ichigo …  Izuru and  Shuuhei himself.  Izuru has a thing for  O toribashi-taichou that  Shuuhei has been very good about stepping around, but now feels no inclination to do so … 

"Your one-sided love affair,"  Izuru says, "if we're going to be technical in our terms."

"I hate you," says  Shuuhei .  Izuru smirks a little. "I'm not the only one here with a one-sided love affair … if we're going to be technical in all aspect of this stupid conversation." He gives both of them a pointed look, daring them.  


Renji stiffens visibly and laughs awkwardly, standing so fast that the legs of his chair scrape unpleasantly on the floor.

"Think that's my cue ta head out," he chuckles, looking from  Izuru  to Shuuhei , and then wanders at a pace that identifies the wandering for what it is –– an attempt to not seem so hurried retreat.  Shuuhei puts his head down on the table, but his shaking shoulders give away his suppressed chuckle.  Renji is non- confrontational in all aspects of life which do not permit him to draw his  zanpakuto .  Shuuhei doesn't blame him.  Renji is, after all,  Renji , and it's hard to identify exactly what he's thinking at any given moment. 

"Do you really want to get into this?"  Shuuhei asks when a few moments pass, he's looking now - searching his friend's eyes; they're focused out the door thinking about Rose thinking about what may be caught up in the crossfires of this conversation, thinking about whether he's  adequately prepared to deal with it. ( Shuuhei loves that  Izuru calculates these things, and loves that he also occasionally tells those risks to fuck off. This is his nature, pain before pleasure.)

"No," decided  Izuru , and looks back to  Shuuhei as if suspending his captain, the third and everything those two entail in another moment, to be picked up when  Izuru is good, comfortable and in need of a steady amount of pain  _ and _ pleasure.  Shuuhei gets it. He grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't say that I'm very good with Izuru's character ... but I like him, and I have a perceived understanding of what he might be like. So ... ? As for Rose, the only reason he's not all over this fic is because I'm under no illusion that I know enough about him to accurately portray him. That said, he and Izuru make a kickass pairing so I'll figure it out. Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
